That's what she thought
by moki-miko
Summary: Rose goes to a newly opened school and is deeply in-love with her best friend Dimitri but he'll never know that and she accepts it to be that way...That's what she thought at that time...until Adrian comes into the picture...All-HUMAN!-Currently on HIATUS
1. for the 3rd time

**hey guys this is my first fanfic so pls be kind:D**

**disclaimer i do not own VA**

* * *

-Chapter one-

"Hey sis wakey wakey" Mia shouted shaking me to consciousness and away from my  
subconscious fantasies

I stayed in my post sleep daze for a few more minutes until she finally gave  
up, "Fine! Sleep, you'll miss the first day of school." she warned.

That was enough to jolt me from my not so impenetrable heaven of sleep.  
I went straight to the bath room and took a shower changed  
Making my way down only to find everyone waiting in the kitchen, mom, dad along with my little brother Eddie  
No one talked through breakfast, or even when dad got up to get the car. So me Mia and Eddie followed dad into the drive and hopped in  
Dad drove us out side the school, looking up I noticed people moving about fast hopping out the back seat I noticed Eddie's and Mia's figures retreating of to there assigned classes  
Sighing I made my way into the building, looking at my class schedule and groaned  
My first class was math.  
Great, just great, A great way to spoil the morning.  
I moved around the desks making my way to the one available seat  
Sitting down I noticed a tall slim figured girl sitting next to me, looking over the first thing I noticed was her long blond hair and vivid green eyes looking back at me  
She shot me a smiled before looking to the front of the class where the teacher was asking for attention

When we started class, the teachers said that this day is all about  
introductions.  
So we did as told.  
Turns out the girl I was sitting next to has a name… Vasilisa(much preferred as Lissa) Dragomir.  
And as crap as I am at maths having her as a maths partner was going to help if she took down every task we were set in five minuets  
So for the rest of the hour we got to talking

~2 weeks later~

Soon enough we became best friends making our group Mia, Eddie, Christian  
Ozera (Lissa's boyfriend), and finally Dimitri Belikov.

Mia and Eddie are my family apart from the fact we look different there's also one big difference, our tempers mines like a firework  
So then there's Christian, the annoying friend. We get on... some times, we work well when arguing because we have the same attitude almost so he has witty comments, always worth the fight  
Lissa is the best out the lot, sweet, kind but other than that we hit it of instantly she's the smiler out the group  
And finally is Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. What can I say, slightly antisocial but we get on great, his eyes are chocolate brown his hair is long and back in a tail and his body screams "I work out a lot" which you just can't keep your eyes of  
Trust me I've tried, and you can't blame a girl for having a crush on him  
So sitting out side at the basketball pitch watching the three lads throwing a ball around, Eddie moaning because Dimitri's taller than him and can hold the ball above his head  
Us girls sat on the bench chatting about school, boys, films you know the normal stuff and for once I'm actually enjoying being in school  
Just don't repeat that

_~5 months later~_

I stepped into the cafeteria still in my GYM cloths since I have it after lunch, grabbing my food I looked around for my group finding them in the corner  
I smiled and slid into the seat next to Dimitri and dropped my plate  
He smiled up at me as I joined in the argument Lissa and Mia were having about some brand of Lip gloss  
I pulled back when the same things kept being said, looking around I noticed Eddie playing a hand held console and Christian of in his head  
I felt a nudge at my side and looked over at Dimitri  
"Hay" He said, Russian lacing his words  
"Hay" I smiled and poked him in the side back  
His eyes held mine for a second before he leaped over and started to tickle my sides  
I gasped and giggled trying to push him away  
"Stop...s..op" I gasped finally pulling free  
"Why are you so happy" I questioned shifting back fully onto my seat  
"No reason" He said turning back to his food, only am not that easy to fool  
"Come on, tell me am not stupid you know" I said nudging him again and shifting back a little  
"Me and Tasha got back together" He said a massive grin on his face  
Everyone on our table groaned, I felt my smile falter a little  
I know he only see's me as a best friend, even a sister at times  
But Tasha plays him, they have been on and off for the past five months  
Only she's always the one who ends it but comes running back.

"Dude this is like the third time!" Christian said to him while shaking his head in disbelief

"Yeah!" Mia exclaimed "First she broke-up with you for that guy Ralf, then for  
Jessie and when she finds a new guy then she'll dump you again..."  
all of us nodded in agreement.  
"Well I don't care" Dimitri started "I love her, if she doesn't love me back why does she keep coming back to me?"  
I sighed and turned back to my food, we have had this conversation a load of times  
It's just that I hate seeing him hurt because he's my best friend but also because I'm deeply in love with him but he doesn't know that.  
The thing is he always listens to my advice but since he's blinded by  
that Tasha chick he won't listen to any of us that _she_ is not good for him!

Anyways back to reality I know he won't love me anymore than a best friend and I accept that.  
But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving him, I'm just hoping that one day he'll see that Tasha just plays with him and finally move on to someone more deserving.  
I'm not saying it has to be me but someone who actually loves him.

I stopped my mind babbling and told him " fine but we already warned you… I  
don't want you cutting again" we let that topic slip and moved on to something  
else

" So...Any of you guys met the new dude?" Mia said turning to Lissa with a wide smile  
"Nope, he's in my science though" Lissa, she knows everything about everyone  
Its just her thing.  
Just then the new student walked in, with Mrs. Kirova with him  
Her eyes travelled around the room and then settled on me, I cringed slightly we have this hate, hate relationship  
I groaned and kept eye contact as she slowly walked over to us, pushing the new lad along with her  
"Rosemarie, this is Adrian Ivashkov you will be showing him around the school" She said leaving him standing there  
"Sure, make me the tour guide like that worked last time" I said as she walked of, the rest of the group laughed at the last time I handled a new student

Adrian stood their, hair hanging in his eyes and his hands in his pockets  
"Well I'm Lissa" Lissa said smiling and standing to shake his hand  
"Adrian" He said his voice was swift and calm as he took her hand, I instantly noticed his shyness turning quiet cocky  
We all introduced each other and moved up to make room for him  
I sighed and stood as the bell rang, time for English  
"What you in now?" I asked looking down at Adrian  
He looked at me with Green eyes as he smiled "English"  
I sighed and nodded and dragged him along with me  
He sat next to me while we learnt nothing in English because miss what's-her-name put a video on  
As the day ended we made our way to mine and Lissa's room, it was tradition that we all went to our room on Wednesday's  
It was game night  
Once there we got out snacks and pulled on some PJs, I laughed as Lissa fell over with the popcorn making my way to open the door  
Stepping back in we walked into her room and settled down, it was then that I noticed Adrian  
I shrugged it of, hay! he was new and sometimes you just have to be welcoming  
And I'll admit he's ok looking  
So we sat around, chatting crap while eating junk food  
Game night turned into Movie night, so we all curled around the T.V  
Only I couldn't get into the film, so flopping back I noticed Adrian sitting next to me  
"Hey" I said in a whisper  
"Hey back" He said smiling  
"Bored?" I asked, he only nodded only his eyes kept wondering towards someone else  
I followed his gaze and noticed Mia sitting with Lissa silently crying at the sad part in the film  
"Got your eye on someone?...

**

* * *

**

**so thats it for now guys hope you guys like it and special tnx to SAMMY-EMMA for her help :D**

**please review**


	2. guess what?

**so here's chap 2 :D **

** a little shout out to the following:**

**SKDanielle16,**

**Val-n-Tina,**

**for reviewing **

**and:**

**sammy-emma for her help**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

RPOV

"Umm… yeah, it's your sister" I looked at him wide-eyed, mouth open "Oh my  
gosh! Oh my gosh!" I gasped and said as low as I can while he blushed.  
" I am so going to help you!" " Thanks, that would be great" he said gratefully "okay so  
for a few pointers…" I started with the do's and don'ts and babbled all the way.

"I may not be a genius but that is not a few!" he looked at me in disbelief and I smiled back smugly at him.

"I know" I answered back.

"`kay guys let's call it a night" Mia said and everyone yawned as an agreement. So we went off to bed, doing my normal stuff before letting my head hit the pillow and cuddle into my covers, letting a dreamless sleep take over

"rose wake-up!" Lissa started  
my hand reached to her nose and began poking and twisting it  
" uhh...rose what do you think you are doing?"  
I groaned "trying to find the snooze button" but failing at that, I gave up sitting up as I squinted at her and moaned at the sun streaming through the curtain

Lissa just stared at me " well… that was easy" she said smugly  
I started walking (or more like dragging myself) to the bathroom  
"don't be too happy dear this may only be for today" I called out hearing her laugh at that while I shut the door.

After readying ourselves we went down for breakfast yum, food.

"sup guys?" I asked looking around our table and unsurprisingly finding Adrian

there.

They all answered back with `hey's sup's fine's.`

The only seat left was between Dimitri and Adrian, so I just sat there.

I zoned out from the conversation they were having and thought about what  
would happen to Dimitri if… I don't know, I told him that I like him, or  
maybe if Tasha broke-up with him…again.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Adrian nudged me and asked " watcha  
thinking `bout?" in an almost child-like way  
"nothing" I answered back in the same child-ish way.

"oh come on dude not my sister" Eddie whined  
" what? it was nothing" we said in unison "she's just the closest friend I have here. That's all" they shot us looks then shrugged it off.

"so… you guys gonna join this dance whatever?" Lissa asked holding out a flyer they were handing out and sticking on walls.  
" heck yeah! Dancing along with being witty is my passion" I recited a little dramatically hand fisted  
over where the heart is supposed to be, while the others answered with "sure why not's".

"well ya'll better get ready now there is whole day after breakfast, people joining  
this will have no school today" Lissa explained just as the bell rang.

So we all went to change into something comfortable and we met up at the gym.

" good morning class welcome to the school's very first dance-club" miss al-something started  
"so today we'll be doing dance exercises and the basic steps in dancing and by the end of the day we'll be choosing the people who will be dancing with who, and _who_ will be dancing"  
"Oh..so that's how it goes" I whispered to myself "by the way I am Ms. Alberta Petrov" so that what her name was.

We started with the basics and in the end we got the results of who is dancing. It was;

Me(of course)

Eddie

Tasha(ugh!)

Dimitri (yum)

Mia

Surprisingly Adrian (couldn't help but smile)

Lissa

and Christian

Those are the only people who are dancing that I know the others are not registered in my memory, my brain was like ' sorry the person you are looking at is not registered in your brain please look at another person or introduce yourself, thank you' when I look at them.

"Okay that's all for today, you will find out who are your partners tomorrow" miss Alberta said dismissing us

After that we were all beat and headed to me and Lissa's before going off rooms to have a very good sleep.

But Lissa wanted to talk "Rose?"

"Yeah?" I answered looking at her

"What's with you and Adrian?" She asked almost shyly

"WA'?" I half yelled-half whispered, I couldn't help it, it was the look on her face

"You know, last night you two were talking like there was no tomorrow. And then this morning ya'll were so sweet and all in lovey-dovey and stuff like that." She said, smiling and glancing over to Adrian

"Oh no! you guys totally misunderstood it there's nothing, nothing between us  
at all in fact I'm helping him with a girl he likes" I stated as I noticed Christian watching us

"yeah sure whatever" said Lissa sarcastically, starting to turn around

"Fine believe whatever you want, I'm not lying" said trying to clear my name before she walked off, she turned around still walking backwards and started to say something

"Anyways night, you guys should leave now" I said pointing to the others trying to stop her interrogating or them joining in her interrogation.

"Yeah night" they said and left.  
I sighed, climbing up to bed stripping down and flopping onto the bed too lazy to even grab the covers to pull them up

Then I felt myself being pulled into a dream…  
Dimitri's arms were around me and we were dancing, his brown eyes smiling down at me just as I went to return the smile,  
He was gone and dancing with Tasha and I'm dancing with...

"Adrian?" I questioned in shock

"Yeah" oookaayy, but honestly, I was actually having fun. Suddenly Adrian started to fade and the image was becoming blurry and strange enough I felt a little let down that we weren't dancing anymore, only to be spoiled by…

"Rose wake-up!" Lissa whispered to my ears

Groaned but woke-up anyway not in the mood to turn over and have Lissa jumping on the bed trying to make me get up so I just hopped out of bed (more like stumbled), tripped and fell, Lissa almost fell laughing " What? I was testing gravity!" said trying to defend myself

But before closing the door I heard Lissa say, "Yeah sure, testing gravity" I chuckled and shut the door, after my shower we made our way down for breakfast.

"Hey guys" me and Lissa greeted them once we reached our table

"Hey" they said in an almost unison way, I couldn't help the chuckle as me and Lissa sat taking something to eat

Me and Lissa sat and we all started our casual conversations while everyone walked around us

When Mia suddenly exploded "Hey guys guess what?..."

* * *

**so that's for chapter 2 **

**and tnx to:**

**grecia**

**adrian heart 4ever**

**ilovechristianozera**

**hilary33**

**for adding my story to their favs and alerts**

**pls. review :D**

**-with love,**

** moki-miko ;]**


	3. phsyche!

**first before you read...**

**tnx for the reviews they inspire me so much!**

**and srii for taking so long to update**

**okay so heres chap 3 **

**hope you enjoy:D**

**R and R**

**disclaimer-i do not own VA **

* * *

- Chapter 3 -

Rpov

"What?" we questioned(more liked yelled because people looked at our direction when said that) her,

normally (since I'm me) I don't pay attention but it looked important so I listened along.

Suddenly she bursted out laughing "Nothing!" she said trying said trying to calm down from her roars of laughter, we just glared at her.

"What?" she asked probably feeling awkward from the thousands of daggers we were shooting at her.

We looked at each other then shrugged it off "Did you really have to do that?" I asked with annoyance in my voice

"Well… yeah! You guys were starting to get serious about the topic, I just wanted you guys not to be serious you know, relax?"

"Ahhhh, so that's why..." we all said together or something similar around those lines and started chuckling.

"So moving on to the next topic… why don't we place bets on who's gonna' be who's partner?" Adrian asked with waggling eyebrows, he was with at our table because he was kinda part of our group already.

"Sure, I bet ten on Lissa-Christian" I said… and why you ask?… well I don't know, maybe because it was the safest one to bet on (in both amount of money and choice of pair)…Why would I wanna lose my cash over such a ridiculous bet? pfftt!

"I bet on…" they started and as usual I zoned out.

But this time to be nudged by Dimitri…

"Sup?"

"Not much, 'bout you? what's up?" I answered back

"The ceiling, the sky, the clouds… shall I go on?" I chuckled

"Nah... don't have much time… so I'm guessing you want to be paired with Tasha eii?" I asked him,(more like guessed) waggling my eyebrows.

"Of course! Am I getting that predictable?" he asked with fake sadness and disbelief.

"Not much I just really know you that's all"

"Anyways you know if I didn't get Tasha… wanna know who I want?"

"Who?" I asked trying to play along even though I already know the upcoming answer.

He grinned, poked my side then answered.

"You!" and that answer was an OUCH! I knew that but it still hurts to know that you're just the second choice.

"Really?" I still played along waiting for yet another sting.

"Yeah! You're my sis right?" another OUCH yet again! Just treated like a sister nothing more, it stings my heart but no one would know that, especially him.

"Of course brothah!" I said while playfully high-fiving him just as the bell rang.

Great! Its math. my favorite subject yay!

"Wait!" Mia yelled stopping us from our tracks,

"We don't have to go to class guys, we'll be having dance practice" Mia told(or was it reminded?) us just as we were heading off to class so instead I changed directions and went to my room to get changed.

Once changed I went to the gym for the dance practice.

"Okay, people listen up…"miss Alberta started trying to grab our attention,

"We will do a different thing today, first, the pairings list is over there," she said pointing at the piece of paper stuck up on the wall.

"and pair up!… No complaining about not liking your pairings," she warned us with a stern look and everyone groaned including me.

"the pairings might change if I feel the need to do so, second, once you find out who your partner is

I will give you guys thirty minutes to talk and get to know one another," she paused for a second to breathe.

"and three, after the thirty minutes we will start the basic steps for pairs…That is all, you may now check your pairings" We all went to check the pairs.

Lucky me I got Eddie( okay, I take that groaning back), I didn't have a problem with that so I let out a sigh of relief and headed off to my little bro.

"Hey partner" I greeted and smiled at Eddie.(like we didn't see each other a while ago)

"So there not much to talk about so why not start our warm-ups?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sure, Why not?" he said liking the idea of that.

Before we started I looked around to check who the partners of my friends were… and it was:

Lissa-Christian ( I just won my part of the bet! Kaching! Oh yeah!)

Dimitri-Tasha (expected but not liking it due to jealousy and hatred towards Tasha, lucky bitch)

And Mia-Adrian (yay! Love in the making so cute)

Now to get started with my warm-ups…

"Dimitri seems happy…gee wonder why?" I muttered (sarcastically) supposedly low enough for only me to hear only thing Eddie seemed to hear it too.

He just chuckled and said " Oh I don't know?... maybe because his partner is Tasha?"

"Yeah yeah I know that already ya' nincompoop… I was being sarcastic" I answered back.

He simply scoffed in response.

After the so called 'introductions and getting to know each other crap' we started practicing the basic steps for pairs.

"Okay that's all for today guys," We started to move and when we were by the doors we heard miss Alberta calling out a,

"See ya'll tomorrow" But we didn't bother to answer back due to the fact that we were all tired.

We all separated and headed off to our designated rooms to sleep.

Once me and Lissa reached our room I had a quick shower, changed and just before the sleep came I heard Lissa plop onto bed and say a cheerful,

"Goodnight!" I swear, I could hear her smile through her words (how can she so happy at _all_ times?).

I whispered a "G'nyt" then I fell into a wonderful heaven of dreamless sleep...

**

* * *

okay thats for chap three... **

**not what you guys expected huh?**

**well more unexpected things are coming up**

**pls review **

**- moki-miko**


	4. hurt who!

**hey guys!**

**so heres chapter 4**

**and i hope its good, R n R**

**I don't own VA**

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Rpov

Okay… I was kinda wrong, it wasn't entirely dreamless and not exactly a dream (it was close to a nightmare, but not that either)…

It was almost similar to a slideshow of every single problem I had at this moment…

Like Dimitri(why do I have to like him?), Dimitri being with Tasha, Tasha with the possibilities of hurting Dimitri, helping Adrian with my sister(frown), and surprisingly Adrian himself( I really don't know why he is one…yet… but I figured it was probably similar to my problem with Dimitri minus the Tasha part) and but lastly my freakishly, totally hatable and not that lovable half existing love life. Complicated right?…

They just kept on running again and again through my head until I couldn't take it anymore…

I had to do something to stop it!

So I woke up…

I checked the time, 4:30.

"Great 3 or more hours early!" I mumbled…

Ugh!... why did I have to have many problems bothering me!and currently including them now was Lissa. Well not exactly her but now, it was her world infamous annoying voice…

well duh! She was moaning Christian's name, who wouldn't be annoyed? It's so…hmmm what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah! Eww…( I'm so gonna get her back for that, I'm talking major embarrassment)

Well I couldn't go back to sleep now because of certain reasons ( I prefer calling it problems) so what could I do, maybe I could take a walk but I think it would be better if I go for a run because it relaxes me…

Well I am in the mood for a run right now…

So it was decided that I would go for a run so I headed for the tracks…

Wait! On second thought, I might have a big chance of getting caught so I changed directions and headed to gym since they have a treadmill in there and I would have a smaller chance of being caught.

Then, just after a few meters from the door, I started to hear voices…and that was enough to be something that stopped me from going and entering my most favorite gym( well it's the only gym I've been in, but you get the point)

And there is something else about the voices telling me to head back to my room, but I couldn't help it, so I started taking a few steps closer till I was by the gym doors and that was close enough to clearly hear the voices, and I recognized the voices immediately they were:

Dimitri and Adrian…And they sounded like they were fighting… and luckily the end of the fight for them. It was the end of the fight because they wouldn't need me to butt in to their fight.. right?

"… well you're just going to hurt her!" Dimitri explained…wait! Hurt who?

" I wouldn't do that because I care for her!" Adrian answered back.

And I decided end this and enter the room with the words,

"Care for who?" I said like I was oblivious to the fact that they were fighting

"Nothing!" they said a little stunned from my appearance

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Dimitri asked hesitantly

" Oh not much" they sighed in relief but still looked scared,

"just the part where you" I pointed to Dimitri,

"said 'you're going to hurt her' something like that… why what's wrong?" I asked trying to hide my curiosity(emphasis on the word trying).

"Nothing just a misunderstanding that's all" and that was Adrian's lamest excuse.

"You know I'm gonna find out whatever it is your hiding right?" I asked.

"W..well we don't have a problem with that" Dimitri said I mean stammered.

"Yeah! It's just we don't want to bring you into this" Adrian agreed with Dimitri.

"Whatever I'm just gonna go now it's a little too crowded here so bye" I said as I tried to flee from this place of awkwardness.

"Wait! What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked

I shrugged,

"I woke up and I couldn't sleep so I went here to use the treadmill but now I don't think I wanna stay here right now" normally I would've said a lie but it was just them so…yeah.

"Oh ok see ya later then at breakfast" he said satisfied with the answer, well it was the truth.

"Yeah see ya" Then I walked back to my room…

thinking to myself, great another problem…yay.

Then I remembered that it was Saturday so I didn't have school, and I didn't have dance practice either.

And the same goes for tomorrow.

Wow.

So now we were all here in our room hanging out since it was a weekend doing different stuff. But then I decided to play something truth or dare…

"I'm bored" I started of my usual way of saying let's play truth or dare, they must have noticed that too cause they all suddenly tensed.

"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" and here comes the chorus of groans.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase!" I whined.

"Fine" they all hesitantly agreed.

"Kay who's up first?" I asked well hell it won't be me.

"Me!" mia said.

"Hmmm… Adrian, truth or dare"

"Dare, the other option is for chickens or wimps" then she smirked

"Well then your gonna have to be a chicken. I dare you to choose truth the next 2 times your asked in this game"

"Fine"

"Your turn" I said, the he looked at me

"Rose trut-" I cut him of

"Truth"

"Umm… okay… rose, who do you think is the hottest guys in this room?"

"Umm" was all I could say at the moment.

While Adrian smirked satisfied with his question.

I thought about it until there were only two guys left to choose from.

"Can I say two?"

"No, but you can ask the two left from your choices to remove an article of clothing if it helps you decide" I smirked

"Well then…Dimitri, Adrian please remove your shirts" they looked at each other then hesitantly did as asked.

Dimitri: 8 packs, 6'7 hotness level- 10

Adrian: 6 packs, 6'3 or four hotness level-9.99

So Dimitri wins by '0.01' points.

And now my decision was made,

"Dimitri" Adrian look hurt but he hid it well, while Dimitri looked at Adrian with the look 'I-am-so-better-than-you' all over his face, weird, was there some kinda rivalry between them?

"Okay my turn" I said trying to ease the tension between the guys

"Hmm… Eddie T o D?" I asked using abbreviation

"Dare" he said looking smug

"Kiss Christian on the lips, as long as you like. Then, proclaim it by this" I said holding up a piece of paper

"Would be wearing this on your back the whole day" I said writing 'I kissed a Christian and I liked it' on it and then stuck on his back right after he kissed Christian.

"Okay… hmm, Christian?" he just said his name.

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear your boxers during our whole game" so he stripped down to his boxers, sat back down and looked at me.

"Rose?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to be on your underwear the whole time I am wearing this" he gestured to his body

"And, keep your actions either seductive or deadly the whole time"

"Easy enough" I said then I seductively stripped down to my under garments which were lacy blacks.

"Okay Adrian T o D?"I said seductively

"Well since it's my dare, truth" he said trying not to drool on me, did I mention? that Dimitri was practically doing the same?

Then I switched to deadly,

"What were you and Dimitri talking about in the gym this morning?"…

* * *

**well that was interesting don't ya think?**

**so tnx for the reviewers and the people who added my story to either their alerts or favs, tnx for the support**

**pls review:D**

**-moki-miko ;]**


	5. AN

**okay this is really important...**

**dont worry im not gona stop anytime soon,**

**i just want to tell you, that before i post chap5,**

** i ll be doing the gym argument scene between adrian and dimitri**

**and i want to know who's pov you guys want.**

**so go to to my profile and vote on the poll:D**

**here are the rules for the poll:**

**1. three choices;**

** - adrian's pov**

** - dimitri's**

** - both( but if you choose this you have to choose who's pov you want first, so if the most votes is this choice, the next choice that has the most votes will will be the first pov i will most)**

**2. one or two vote from each person only**

**3. the poll will the closed in three days then i post another chapter**

**4. any questions or ideas you have pls review or better pm me**

**so go to the poll and vote away**

**-moki-miko out ;]**

**and heres a little preview of the fifth chap**

Rpov

Adrian and Dimitri looked frightened beyond belief they kept on exchanging glances at each other.  
while the others looked confused and intrigued.

I was growing impatient…WAIT! when did I have patience?

"I thought you didn't care if I found out? that was your answer to my warning that I will find out sooner or later well it's a little sooner than I expected but as long as I find out, I don't care" I said shrugging,  
then continued giving them a deadly glare to show them that I'm serious (great a while ago I had patience, and now I was actually serious? What the heck?)

"well… I…uh…we…err" Adrian started while stammering  
then he sighed giving up and he opened his mouth probably knowing there was no way out of this just as the…

**i know i know its a cliffhanger,  
just encouraging you to vote cuz  
**** the faster i get the poll results the faster i update :P**


	6. whatever it takes

**okay guys here chap five along with the two povs of the arguement**

**first adrians pov**

**then dimitris pov**

**then chap five:D**

**enjoy**

* * *

Apov

Couldn't sleep.  
I had a lot going on in my mind right now. My development of feelings towards rose and my fading feelings towards Mia and my jealousy towards Rose and Dimitri's close relationship.

So I decided to go to the gym and dump all my pent up feelings on a punching bag(poor bag).

When I entered the gym I was surprised to see Dimitri there,  
he must have heard the door open because as I entered I was greeted with a,

"What the heck are you doing here?" he asked like he owned the place

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here… why do you want me to leave?" I didn't want trouble right now

"No, it's okay I don't have a problem with you" he smiled, I fake smiled back but he didn't notice it was fake. Loser

"I do" I muttered under my breath.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you..." Dimitri stated, I gave him a questioning look then urged him to continue

"it's about Rose…do you…umm… like her?" actually I don't know the answer to that but I decided to push his buttons

"Actually, yeah… Why? Do you like her? I thought you like Tasha?"I taunted

"Well yeah, but… Doesn't mean I don't like rose, the only reason I don't make a move on her is because of Tasha and I didn't want to spoil our friendship" He admitted he likes rose. Youch!  
that made it clear I don't like Mia anymore I like Rose,  
and with what he just said, I need to step up my game.

"Stop stealing _my_ best friend from me! I don't want you near her!" he said threateningly.

"I'm not stealing her because she's my best friend too! And what if I don't listen?" I wasn't scared of him and I think my look made it clear.

"Because I like her!" he answered back

"I like her too and I'm gonna do something to get me out of the friends zone with her!"

"Well you're just going to hurt her!" is he stupid, why would I do such a thing?

"I wouldn't do that because I care for her" I yelled

"Care for who?" the voice belonged to one person and one person only…Rose.

* * *

Dpov

I normally wake up early but not this early… oh well.

I walked to the gym and stared with push-ups doing that I thought about my sudden jealousy towards Rose and Adrian's fast growing friendship  
why was Adrian stealing her from me?  
Well… speaking of the devil…Adrian entered the room probably thinking that no one was here

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked like I owned the place (well during this time it was like I own it cuz I was the only one normally using it around this time)

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here… why do you want me to leave?" he looked like he didn't want trouble right now

"No, it's okay I don't have a problem with you" I fake smiled( though he didn't notice it as fake. Loser), he smiled back.

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch

"Actually I wanted to talk to you" I stated, he gave me a questioning look but urged me to continue

"It's about Rose…Do you…Umm… like her?" cuz I do, I mentally added, wait! Where the hell did that come from?

"Actually yeah…Why do you like her? I thought you like Tasha?"he taunted

"Well yeah, but…That doesn't mean I don't like rose, the only reason I don't make a move on her is because of Tasha (obviously because I like her more)and I didn't want to spoil our friendship" I admitted.  
Before Tasha came around I liked Rose, a lot.

"stop stealing my best friend from me! I don't want you near her!" I warned threateningly.

"I'm not stealing her because she my best friend too! And what if I don't listen?" he wasn't scared of me and he made it clear.

"I like her!" I answered back

"I like her too and I'm gonna do something to get me out of the friends zone with her!" shit I need to stop that( think Dimitri think!) but in the mean time

"well you're just going to hurt her!" and me! I added mentally

"I wouldn't do that because I care for her" he yelled back

"Care for who?" the voice belonged to one person and one person only…Rose.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

Rpov

Adrian and Dimitri looked frightened beyond belief they kept on exchanging glances at each other.  
while the others looked confused and intrigued.

I was growing impatient…WAIT! when did I have patience?

"I thought you didn't care if I found out? that was your answer to my warning that I will find out sooner or later well it's a little sooner than I expected but as long as I find out I don't care" I said, giving them a deadly glare to show them that I'm serious (great a while ago I had patience, and now I was actually serious? What the heck?)

"Well… I…uh…we…err" Adrian started while stammering  
then he sighed giving up and he opened his mouth probably knowing there was no way out of this just as the fire alarm rang (nice timing).  
yeah no way out of it except the freakin' fire alarm.

Relief washed over everyone's face,  
perhaps because they know that the soon to be argument or something was postponed  
and the two knuckleheads were feeling the same too because they didn't have to explain anything…  
yet.

I put my clothes back on and hurried downstairs to the assembly area,

"Okay guys calm down that was just a drill" everyone groaned and started to leave and get back to what they were doing I see my friends doing the same so I followed

"Wait!" we all turned our heads to the direction of ms. Kirova " You will all be staying here because we will do check-ups and everything else needed as if there was real fire" everyone groans again!

"Stupid fire!" I muttered so low that I barely heard it myself,

I was so close to finding out.

Dang!

well no choice but to stay until they finish what they want to finish honestly I don't care!

After the fire drill or whatever…

we were told to go to our designated rooms and sleep ugh! It's so frustrating not knowing what happened in the gym I was so close! It was like something is stopping me from knowing what happened…

well I was tired because I woke up very early for Rose time so I did my usual stuff before sleeping then I hit the hay.

* * *

The next day I woke up, and Since it was Sunday everyone was here.

They were Playing spin the bottle, It was obvious because of the bottle in the middle of their circle and the only free space left was beside Adrian and Dimitri. Whatever.

They all stopped and looked at me expectantly

"Wait, let me just fix myself and then I'll join you"

"Actually we finished and were gonna order food, pizza to be specific." I nodded and  
went to the bathroom had a shower, dressed up  
and went to sit between the two guys (AkA the two secret keepers)

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked and Lissa looked beyond excited

" we're going shopping today" she was grinning ear to ear

"Oh okay when?"

"Around three thirty today" I looked at the clock ,  
12:30 wow, I slept in big time

"Okay" so I needed to get a list of what to buy...

and that includes:

Tops,

pants, short shorts, skirts,

lingerie (though I'm still a virgin, I buy them for fun),

jewelry

and a lot of normal girls necessities and I think that's it.

* * *

"Hurry up rose you're the only one we're waiting for" mia yelled rushing me to get ready.

"It takes time to look this good big Sis." I yelled back.

I wore a plain yellow tube that stops a bit above my belly button, a purple sleeveless hoodie and dark purple (or rather violet) skinnies with a yellow belt.  
over all my theme was yellow and purple if you didn't already notice.

I put on gloss and eyeliner cuz I didn't need much make-up.

"okay okay I'm done! Sorry, but at least I'm fashionably late" I said with a smirk.

We rented a van and again I ended up sitting between Adrian and Dimitri.

Oh joy!

Dimitri nudged me

"You look great, cute actually" he said with a genuine smile, I blushed

Then, Adrian nudged me

"Looking sexy rose, if you ask me, taking your time was worth the wait" he said with a wink, trying to top what Dimitri said, making me blush yet again.

Dimitri grabbed my hand, squeezed it and held on to it, well I didn't think any bad in it cuz we always used to do this as a friendly gesture,

but Adrian put his arm around me in a way that made it comfortable to rest my head, also as a friendly gesture but there was something in the way they were acting that made me feel a competition or rivalry was going on between them…

what were they hiding from me?

This was going to be a long day

I was really determined to find out whatever they were keeping from me, and I Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, pledge to find out whatever it is they are keeping away from me if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**so thats gonna be really hard**

**so like the chap?**

**little explanation,**

**adrian likes mia at first but when rose starts helping him with mia they become really close and he starts developing feelings for her, and his feelings for Mia fade, and rose develops feelings for him but still retains her feelings for dimitri:D**

**review ;D**

**-moki-miko**


	7. accesories

**kay guys heres the next chapter**

**R n R**

**Disclaimer- i do not own VA**

* * *

-Chapter 6-

Rpov

We went from shop to shop and Lissa being the shopaholic she is,  
bought tons of stuff that she actually shopped till she dropped(I won't be surprised that she bought the whole place),  
but unlike her I only bought a girls necessities( a lot of girl necessities but it little compared to what Lissa bought).

I noticed something weird,okay more than weird,  
first Dimitri and Adrian are sticking to me like glue and showering me with oh so wonderful compliments… and I'm oh so sick of it, I know they're nice and all but it's fucking freakin' me out!

Do they think I'm some kinda joke? Are they trying to make a fool of me?  
Do they know I'm Rose Mazur, _the_ Rose Mazur?  
As in the one that makes a fool of other people not the other way around…

But because I got a lot of new stuff, I'll let it pass… for now and only now but if tomorrow they do that then they're in for it big time( meaning two specific someone's will get a little silent treatment or I'll explode and just spontaneously combust ).

"But Liss! I'm hungry!" I whined at Lissa who was dragging us to yet another shop.

"But that dress is so cute!" she said. Oh! I was not gonna lose this one.

"We're all hungry Liss!" I said I said knowing they are and like me, also wanted a little break, just a little.

"Fine! But after this, we're going to search for more clothes and everything!" seriously if this was sports(in which we all know is something she is not good at) she would actually be better than me (and everyone know I kick butt at any sport).

"Fine whatever let's just go and eat and then you can do whatever ya' want deary" I answered for all of us.

As we made our way to the food court, which by the way was at the other end of the mall.

Dimitri rushed to my side while Adrian rushed to my other ugh!  
why me!

I know, I know I like them both and I should thank god for blessing me with them fighting over me, since I normally always loved the attention people give but this, this is just plain weird! And they're my close, no best friends for fucks sake!  
Why oh why was I cursed with these goddamned amazing hot looks and charismatic charming personality, not to forget my amazing wits.

But the others, being the stupid people that they are didn't notice their weirdness so they didn't do anything. But me being the optimistic person I am(yuck!) found a way in getting away from them.

"Hey Liss could you come here and walk with me so we can talk about what we're going to buy after eating? Mia you too will you girls care to join me"

"Nope I need my time with my chrissie poo" Lissa said all lovey and gooey and stuff

"Sorrie sis can't, too busy texting" Mia said oogling her phone

"Oh! okay" I said even though inside I was like 'shit shit shit shit!'

"It's okay Bes, I'll walk with you" Dimitri said using my nickname for him that he hated so very very much…

"Me too lil' Beshy!" besh was what I called him cuz the nickname bes was already taken  
(I'm kinda into the nickname thing)

"Yeah I'd like to 'besh' your faces together with the 'bes' glue I can find" I muttered

"Huh?" Dimitri and Adrian asked obviously not catching what I said. well duh I wanted it to be like that!

"Nothing" I smiled at the two of them

"Oh, okay" they said at the same time

Dimitri's arm suddenly went around my shoulder making me rest my head on his shoulder.

Adrian gave Dimitri a look that said 'you-win-this-time'

Dimitri shrugged. Me and Dimitri stayed that way until we reached the food court when I complained.

"Ugh! These bags sure are heavy" I looked around seeing that I was the only girl carrying my own shopping bags,  
Lissa had Christian carry it for her  
and Mia forced Eddie to carry hers(probably using blackmail)  
since they didn't have a problem they just looked at me with fake sympathy and shrugged.

"I'll help you with that lil beshy" Adrian offered  
and me being lazy accepted and gave him my bags

We reached the food court Adrian was still carrying my bags but now Dimitri's hands were intertwined with mine. Since he volunteered to order the food. He dragged me along with him.

"so we're gonna order pizza, do you want anything besides that, as a special request... if you want something I'll buy."yes, for you two guys to leave me alone but that can't be bought now can it?

"uh. No thanks I'm good"

But he insisted, so to make him stop I just asked for fries from McDonalds

We ordered the food and brought it to the table

"hey rose I save a seat for yah" Adrian called out patting the empty seat beside him  
whatever, so went there and sat down and started to eat pizza but my hands still ached cuz of the carrying so I didn't eat

"Why aren't you eating?" Adrian asked

"My hands still hurt and i have numbish arms cuz of the carrying" I said

"Is that all… here I'll feed you" okay no problem with that  
I'm really really hungry

He started feeding me fries and pizza.

Dimitri had the look of envy and hatred towards Adrian but  
I just pretended I didn't see it.

After that we went to an accessories shop and I caught sight of the most wonderful necklace I just stared at it cause I didn't really need it (I just wanted it)

I looked around a little more and found a very cute bracelet(and it totally matched the necklace) and again I didn't need it so I painfully left it

When Lissa finally finished the shopping, we went to the van and drove back to school

We reached the school and went our separate ways but dimwit one and dimwit two decided to drop me off at my room each occupying my two sides

We reached my room and they left with goodbyes and sweet dreams each leaving a kiss on each of my cheeks

Surprised I entered the room did my usual stuff and before laying down on my bed I saw two small boxes on my bed…

* * *

**so what do ya guys think?  
what do you think is in the boxes?  
*****sigh guess you'll find out on the next chaps**

**review;D**

**luv,**

**- moki-miko**


	8. just call me your boyfriend

**hi guys miss me?...**

**sorry if i took so long but i was on a very hectic schedule**

**all tnx to sammy-emma and blue-alina for their encouragement and help with the story and chapters**

**and tnx to the top five reviewers:**

**Val-n-Tina- 6 reviews**

**AMBullard- 5 reviews**

**bonkerzrulez- 5 reviews**

**Adrian Heart 4ever- 4 reviews**

**Zoe Whiteraven -4 reviews**

**tnx to the other reviews too :D**

**so here's the next chap :D **

**R n R **

**disclaimer- i don't own VA**

**enjoy ;D**

* * *

Rpov

Both of the boxes were specifically addressed to me.

One of them was red and the other was black

I opened the red one and saw two things inside

A note

And the…(omg!) the Bracelet.

I opened the note.

It read:

_To bes,_

_I noticed you looking at this bracelet and it was obvious that you like it so I took it as a chance to buy yah' something :D_

_Love,  
your Bes, _

_Dimitri_

_Ps. Please wear it tomorrow : )_

Okay that's awesome… weird but awesome.

So the black ones next…  
I opened it and inside was:

Yet another note

But this it wasn't the bracelet, it was the… (woah!) the necklace

Let me guess this one's from Adrian.  
I opened the letter and it read:

_My dearest `lil beshy,_

_Noticed you lookin' at it and figured I could buy it for ya'  
not to worry money is not a problem for me…as long as your happy I'm happy :D_

_Yours and always your Besh, _

_Adrian._

_Ps. This would look simply ravishing if you wear it tomorrow._

Wow! Two presents in one day… cool

I put the notes back in the boxes and kept them in my drawer.

I lay down on my bed and fell into (what I hoped was) a dreamless sleep.

And successfully it was dreamless.  
_

"Rose!" someone whose voice I recognized as Lissa's screamed right at my ear.

"Go away" I mumbled since my face was full of pillow.

"Fine you asked for it" she told me and I have no idea what she meant but I didn't care since all I wanted to do right now was sleep,  
suddenly I was on the floor with a (very) loud thud.

I knew that I was not going to win this and get my sleep so I stomped all the way to the bathroom( very much like a little child throwing a tantrum)

When I was done we went down, took our food and sat at our usual table.

"Hey" I greeted them with a smile.

Adrian and Dimitri beamed when they saw me, I think it's because I was wearing their gifts…

I sat between them…

"Thanks" I said addressing to both of them.

"Sure" they said with the widest grins but as soon they heard each other answer me they glared at each other looked at me seeming to be finding something and finding it, they grimaced.

I have only three syllables for them… ve-ry-weird.

Today they gave us a break from dancing so that we can resume with our classes and then we resume practice tomorrow.

My first class today was science…with Dimitri.

"Sit beside me?" Dimitri asked in a flirty innocent way with a hint of seriousness. I didn't see the harm in it so what the heck.

I sat beside him but didn't bother to listen (the usual).

Dimitri nudged me and asked,

"You like it?" he asked with hopefulness that I didn't understand

"Yeah, wait no." his face dropped "I love it" I smiled the smile that he said he loved so much.

He smiled like the last thing I said was the end of the 'sadness' in his life.

"Great" he said then he leaned in attempt to kiss me square on the lips but I turned away last minute so it ended up on my cheek, don't get me wrong, I would love to kiss him but he has a girlfriend!

"Hold up there pucker-sucker… you have a girlfriend bub" he grimaced

"She broke up with me" he looked shameful

"But I didn't see you two talking and you looked so happy" I remarked

"Well she texted me last night saying that she's dating this college dude and I can't compete with that" he said starting to be sad.

"Oh I'm sorry… but that doesn't mean you can kiss me like that" I explained

"Oh yeah…sorry I… it's just that I really like you now" wow! That's… a shocker!

"But you have to show me that your serious as in you have to prove yourself to me even though you are my best friend" I'm not a slut so I don't just throw myself to anyone who wants me they have to work hard for it show me that they won't hurt me at least not for life hurt.

"Sure I understand" he said " at least your giving me a chance" he continued with a small smile.  
"I'll prove to you and everyone that I'm worth your love and that I will never hurt you."

"Yeah sure whatever" I said with a big challenging grin.

"I like a challenge babe" he said with smirk

"I won't be so sure" I said smirking back right when the bell rang and I headed off to my next class waiting for it to be lunch to tell Lissa and Mia about what Dimitri told me… on second thought I'll just let them discover on their own cuz I don't want to be squeezed to death for every single detail they want.

Soon enough it was lunch I sat beside Lissa and Mia having a debate on whether Chanel was better than Marc Jacobs.

I zoned out.

This was like a dream come true well the part about Dimitri but since I like Adrian too.. well I'm not sure anymore. I just have this feeling that a camera will jump out from nowhere and say that they were just fooling around with me or something. Can someone pinch me?

I was nudged by Dimitri he was now behind me he whispered right by my ear and said,

"Remember our talk during science" the way he said it, it was so husky and so heavy with his oh-so-macho accent it sounded like heaven.

Being speechless I just nodded.

"Well get ready to call me your boyfriend" he whispered with his lips lightly touching my ear

With that the bell rang and as I went to English I remembered that I have English with…

Adrian…

Great… just great!...

* * *

**so thats all for this chapter...**

**what do you think adrian will do?**

**how will dimitri prove himself to rose? **

**review :D**

**-moki-miko ;D**


	9. 3 different places 3 different meanings

**taadaaa!**

**her the next chap :D**

**r n r enjoy**

* * *

Rpov

When I reached the class it was already occupied and only one seat left….

Beside Adrian..

Oh come on! Give me a break will ya!

"Hey lil' beshy! I saved a seat for ya" he was waving at me and walking there to the only seat left, he said,

" And nice necklace by the way" he said along with his usual(well usual for me) winking and smirking package.

"Well yeah! Though some loser gave it to me" I replied with a sardonic fake sadness smirk triumphantly wiping away his smirk(yay me! )

But soon replaced with a another one.

"Yeah…" he started sadly and suddenly he looked somewhat hopeful "but..he won't be if you become my girl…" he trails off sheepishly , wait, WHAT? Girl…

"And how is that gonna help?" I asked feeling flattered but so weird and awkward…

"Cuz I like you?" it came out more as a question.

"Are you asking me if you like me?" I said jokingly but for me it was a way or at least my way of avoiding another lover-boy problem I already got a pot full and I don't need another one

Seeing it useless I gave up..

"Okay this is really weird… first I thought you liked Mia?.. and second what fucked-up kind-off force made you think you like me? I'm supposed to be un-likable wait erase that want to be un-likable…I can't handle boy trouble at least not the I have right now…

"Okay umm to…ah… explain that.. for number one, being so close to you I learned a lot of stuff that just made me umm… like you..you know and don't I think this one is just different cuz with Mia I think it's just some kind of crush but with you it's different" he looked sincere enough but I'm going to treat him like what I did with Dimitri

"Okay, I'll give you a chance but, but you have to prove yourself to me" I explained

"That's fine with me at least you gave me a chance and I will make sure I don't waste the chance you give me" he said with a determined look.

And by determined I mean like super super determined

I dazed off during class thinking…

it's just amazing how him arriving at this school,

just this one person can change my love life just like that

and I don't even know if it's for the better or not.(though I hope it is)

Stupid stupid stupidness of stupid (I don't any have any clue on to what to blame it for, hell I don't even know what I'm calling stupid)

I was still at daze when I was nudged or more like tickled

"Ha…ahaah…HEY!" and that my friends is my pathetic way to stop him

"Bell rang you dozed off and I snapped you out of it…"and that was Adrian's lame excuse to tickle me

"Oookaayy"

"So whose place are we going to for tonight?" Adrian asks

"Yours… you don't have a roommate right?"

"Nope"

"Then it's settled, your place"

"Okay. Walk with me?" he said in a cute way knowing I couldn't resist

"Sure"

Walking to his room he slipped an arm around my waist keeping me close to him, I ignored it since it felt nice.

Texted everyone to come and meet up in Adrian's room

So once we reached there he unlocked the door and held it open for me to enter

"Okay so I didn't give you that bracelet and I know you didn't buy it so spill it…who gave it to you" Adrian asked with jealousy laced in his voice

"Uuhhhh…Dimitri"

"Oh turns out he likes you too eh?"

"I guess.. Tasha broke-up with him again"

"He doesn't seem sad about it"

"Yeah cuz he's over her and he says he likes me"

"So I guess you're gonna chose him huh..since he is a longer best friend" he sighed feeling defeated

"I'm giving both of you the same chance cuz I can't just chose between you two like that"

"Okay… close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes" I did as told and waiting for whatever he's gonna do I heard the door lock and footsteps approaching me

" To me there are differences between the place where you kiss a person I'll show you three of them" my breathing hitched "The first one is the forehead" he kissed me on the fore head "meaning I'm here for you no matter what"

"The second one is the cheek" he kissed my cheek but not exactly my cheek more like the side or corner of my lips "which means I care and worry for you"

"And the third and last one is the lips" he kiss me full on the lips it actually tingled " which means I like like you or even close to loving you"

"You can open your eyes now" he said with amusement in his voice.

I noticed that my eyes were still closed so I opened them and the first thing I saw were a pair of lovely sincere green eyes

And just to ruin the moment someone knocked

He went over to open the door to reveal Christian, Liss, Mia, Eddie, and Dimitri

"So spin the bottle?" Mia asked holding up an empty glass bottle, looking around

"Sure"

We sat around the bottle in a circle (duh!) and span the bottle(another duh)

And it landed on

Me and Christian (like shit) soon enough it was over

"Lissa how could you kiss this monster?" I asked her everyone just chuckled while Christian glared

Next pairings were

Mia, Eddie(brother sister love)

Lissa, Christian (lucky bastards! Getting the one they like)

Before kissing him she says "I kiss him like this" she kissed him

Mia, Adrian (no comment)

Dimitri, Eddie

"Dude a few words of advice –toothbrush or breath mint .. ever heard of those?" Dimitri asked clearly disgusted while my poor brother looked extremely embarrassed

"Okay since it's getting late let's make this the last spin " Lissa declared and everyone including me just nodded their head in approval

"Rose, do the honors" she said gesturing to the bottle

So I spun it

And you can never guess where it landed on…

Me and exactly in the middle of Adrian and Dimitri…

Like SHIT!

..

* * *

**dun dun duun!**

**what gonna happen next?**

**so what do you guys think about the three different places with three different meanings?( cuz if i kiss a person in those places thats what it means :D)**

**review**

**-moki-miko;D**


	10. All Tied Up

**hey guys!..**

**am i late?**

**if i am...sorry :(**

**well.. i have some bad news :(**

**my school is staring so i have to start concentrating on my studies again...but dont worry i'll still be updating the only thing is i might take longer time to update..sorry but education is my first priority...**

**eniways enough of the bad stuff here the next chapter...**

**disclaimer: don't own anything here...**

* * *

Rpov

And in comes the awkward moment

Suddenly felt all of my hot blood went to attack my face because I know I want to kiss them, both of them to be specific.

Well I'm not the only one blushing so was Adrian…and Dimitri I don't know if it was because they felt the same way about kissing me (cuz they did just confess that they like me) or was because they were both were enraged with the other because none of us was giving the other the chance of the kiss (selfish bastards!), well I don't think what I thought made sense but what could I do? There were 2 hot dudes both wanting to kiss me and me wanting to kiss them!.

And since no-one wanted to talk we were all awkwardly silent that is until Lissa cut through the silence

"Okay since it landed in the middle of the guys, what should we do?" everyone shrugged but Eddie being the dumdum he is suggested,

" Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Eddie started off like those little kindergarten kids raising their hands because they know they answer to a question with the reward of gold stars!(ooh the joy)

"How 'bout my sister dearest(sister dearest my ass *sigh* such a naive Nincompoop!) here" he gestures to me  
" chooses the lucky guy who she gets to play tongue hockey with? Eh? Eh?" blushing at the tongue hockey part I try to hide it unsuccessfully because Dimitri spots me blushing he winks and blows a kiss at my direction that surprisingly nobody saw, I just wanted to blush even more but thankfully I didn't( much to his male pride's disappointment)instead I just fixed a permanent glare/scowl on my face in return.  
But luckily other than him no-one else saw _whew!_

They thought about it for a moment all of them sharing a certain look

"But then she would take too long to decide!" for once I was thankful that Christian had a whining personality in him

"Got any other ideas" Lissa half asked half snapped at us. Wow! She really must be sleepy.

_Please have another! please please have another! Rescue me! _I chanted in my coconut

"Uhmm.. why don't we ditch them" me, Adrian and Dimitri glared at him  
"I mean leave them here to decide what happens and they just tell us tomorrow.." and out of the window goes the 'rescue me'.

Seeming to agree they all started to get up and head to the door dreadfully leaving me with these two heavenly bodies

Suddenly Mia stopped followed by Lissa and of course Christian and Eddie,  
they all shot her a questioning look she just ignored it and gestured them to closer and they did.  
They all huddled up listened to what she has in mind she whispered something to them and they all nodded vigorously at the said idea, well I just hope they're good or at least better than the other ideas.

"Okay everyone out with me" we all got up and started to follow her "except you sister" she pointed at me then at Lissa "you do the thing with her" what thing?

"Oh. Okay" Lissa agreed

They all went out leaving me with Lissa

"Sorry! But.." she pushed me to Adrian bed and while I was still in shock she tied my hands at the headboard of the bed and then tied my legs to the end of the bed.

.fast!

And finally blindfolded me

"HEY!" I yelled snapping out of my shock

"Sorry.. listen.. I'm going to leave you now and Dimitri or Adrian would come in one by one and uhmm..er.. kiss you kind of like seven minutes in heaven but you can't do anything but kiss back not even know who you're gonna kiss..hence the tying and the blindfold" she explains _Holy Shit!_

But I didn't have time to object because..

"Okay bye...remember seven minutes…"

I heard the door click open and close then after a few seconds open and close again then footsteps coming closer and closer then the certain 'kissy' sat on the right side of the bed, he leans in..a little closer and

Our lips met… both moving in sync and it felt amazing! And feeling a bit uncomfortable he moved and shifted a little until satisfied.  
He slipped his perfect tongue into my unworthy mouth, our two tongues danced together in an untold rhythm.  
it felt like heaven that I think I even hear angels singing in the backgrounds  
Wanting more than just such little body contact he moved a little closer, yes! More..more…we move closer and closer until..

"Knock knock!" Lissa sang from the other side of the door. _way to spoil the mood_

We broke apart meaning he broke apart from me, I mean I am tied up here, he got up and right after that I heard retrieving footsteps

Knowing Lissa was still there I asked

"Kay who was that?"

"Don't know guess" I could even hear her smirking

I thought about it… he smelt like the familiar aftershave of Dimitri with a mix of Adrian ravishing cologne. Shit! My sister mixed up their scent so I couldn't differ from them. Well Dang!

Before I could even reply she was already out and the next 'kissy' was approaching me he followed the footsteps of the first one except there was no difference.

His lips tackled mine and BOOM! We were in a heavy, heavy make-out session.  
his hands found its way around my waist as his lips trailed up my jaw and nibbled on my earlobe and moving back to my lips..

"Time's up!" mia knocked but entered anyway followed by multiple other footsteps meaning others entered as well they removed my blindfold and untied me..

My lips tingled from the kiss but the thing is I didn't know if it was from the first kiss or the second one…hmm.

"You can open your eyes now" Lissa said

I noticed that they were closed so I opened them, as I did I saw all of them surrounding me my eyes found two flustered smirking boys that caught my attention… Adrian and Dimitri.

"Looks like some-one enjoyed" Christian teased in a singing voice

"Oh yeah? Your just jealous because you didn't maybe kiss two heavenly hot guys" and as soon as I said those words I wanted to take them back. _think rose think! _And obviously mister heavenly and mister hot here like what they hear cuz they were grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I mean..uhh… every girl got their eye on them and are jealous of me catching their eye"_ being fluster is not good for me..for obvious reasons.._

Being totally humiliated I shot out of the room yelling a 'bye guys' and somehow landed in my room soon being followed by Lissa

"You okay?" Lissa asked

"Yeah sure if you call what happened back there okay" I answered back

"Things like that happen.." she tried making me feel better not working!

"Yeah admitting you like two guys that both like me…ever happen to you Liss?" I asked what a total disaster my life turned out to be…

"I'm sure things will get better tomorrow" she tried again

"Well whatever"

"Night"

"Yeah night"

I drifted off to sleep trying not to think about facing the guys tomorrow when one of them may be my true love…

* * *

**well thats done...**

**who do you think the tingle was from?...**

**what will happen to rose now?**

**review :D**

**-moki-miko;D**


	11. eternal love?

**oh gosh! sorry guys didn't update for long that cuz my school started so i am extremely busy**

**i had homework on the second frikken day of school! so pls cut me some slack...**

**i think i'll be updating only once a month from now on..**

**so heres the next chap**_**  
**_

_

* * *

Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeep!_

Stupid alarm! I know it's the fifth time I hit the snooze button today but give me a break! It's hard to press stuff without looking you know?

_Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeep!Ugh!_

I pushed the alarm clock and it fell to the floor with a crack _ha! Take that_

_Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeep!_

I repeat once ! Fine! Fine! I got up took the alarm clock only to throw it back to the floor and stepped on it or more like kick it to the wall and then triumphantly plopped back to bed.

Only to be awakened by ice cold water at my lovely face.

I immediately shot up

"I'm up! I'm up! Happy now?" I said exasperated while standing up walking to the door throwing a tantrum like a child and closing the bathroom door much to Lissa's amusement.

"Yup!" she quirked

"I feel _heavenly_" great now she was teasing me. Well, I wouldn't let her have the last laugh

"Just watch your back babe!" I called out closing the door.  
When I was done we headed down to eat we did the usual routine (oh you know the grabbing of the cafeteria food and going to our usual table and the usual hey's and hi's) except when I greeted them,

"Hey" I tried to sound nonchalant _tried_ but ended up sounding awkward. No response except either a nod or a glance at my direction.

The tension around was unbearable so I decided it was the perfect time. The perfect time for revenge  
"So Liss how did you say you felt again?" I asked I'm already humiliated enough what could be worse

"Oh nothing just peachy, happy, joyful and what do you call that oh yeah! Heavenly" She smirked

"Oh really? Does that mean you had one of those dreams again?" I smirked wiping hers away.

I knew that she knew what I was talking about cause I sometimes use it as blackmail when I needed an assignment done or something. yeah.  
I used her sleep talking to my advantage but of course I would never really tell on her except now..She let out a nervous laugh

"What dreams?" she asked getting a bit red knowing that all she said when sleep talking were so far always embarrassing.

"you know the ones where you get so happy you sleep talked" I replied, everyone (especially Christian) was so interested now, so I decided to continue

"like that one time where I woke up cuz you were moaning Christian's name really really loud" that made our table erupt from laughter.  
She was now redder than my sweatshirt and it's color was bloody red! And Christian looked embarrassed but also totally turned on and a bit amused at Lissa.

"Okay okay quiet down everyone" once they calmed down we engaged on different topics and I knew that for now my Adrian Dimitri issue yesterday was temporarily erased.. I think.

"So rose did you enjoy last night" I stand corrected

"Why of course Christian" _don't punch him! Don't punch him!_ I chanted in my head.

Knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of me, he stopped pestering me.

We talked about assignments and projects and all that boring school crap and about the news that there was a change with partners,  
well I'm content with my partner although he may be a little clumsy and steps on my foot a lot I still prefer him better than Adrian or Dimitri or worse Christian!(he is such a loser)  
Well at least..at least.. oh dang! There's nothing good about my life right now!  
I'm almost as much of a loser as, as Christian! Well except I have charming good looks and two hot guys worshiping the ground I walk in(okay maybe that was a little too much exaggeration..maybe.)

I hadn't notice that at my mind babbling, Christian and Lissa excused themselves because they had to change for dance practice and my sister Mia went on BRB mode cuz she had to powder her nose leaving the three of us. and Eddie.  
"You know I worship the unworthy ground you walk on and it would be simply amazing if you became my new dance partner?" Dimitri asked with all the sexiness of his hinted Russian voice. Okay maybe I wasn't exaggerating. Did I mention that I'm between them?

"W..what uh..a..bout..Tasha?" I stuttered at the closeness of the Russian god even though I'm not looking at him

"Sure I'm not yet fully over her, but I got you" one of his hands crept up to my thigh gently massaging the part near my knee and the other one twisted a lock of my brown hair between two of his fingers and letting it go bringing his hand back to rest on his own knee that got my breathing to hitch.

I felt a hand grab mine from the other side I looked down at it and then looked up to see that the owner was Adrian, I didn't know how to react to it so I just let it be, his knuckles(that was holding my hand), which was now touching the side of my thigh, trailed from back to front, my breathing, if possible, became even more uneven. What is with their hands and my thighs today!

The bell rang and we all headed out either to change or to go to the gym for our dance practice.

I arrived at gym to see everyone already there so I joined them

"Okay okay, so I think all of you heard that there are a few adjustments to be made with the pairings" everyone nodded in understanding

"Most of you will retain your original partner except for two pairs which is:

Adrian and Mia

And

Rose and Eddie"

I was shocked beyond belief, Adrian looked over overjoyed, and Dimitri's was a mix of mine and loads of jealousy. But surprisingly no-one noticed.

"Okay everyone go to your partners" Alberta instructed us to pair up

"My luck is just too much!" Adrian exclaimed as he came over to me

"Yeah, too much" I painfully muttered

"Aww is being my partner really that bad?" he asked sad.

"Listen up, I want everyone to pick a flower" everyone gave Alberta confused looks

"to be stuck on the girls' hair" ohh! now I get it

"It should be a different flower each partner you can discuss it among you and your partners for now and we will practice as soon as we know the flower arrangements" gosh that sounded like something to be discussed at a wedding preparation

"So I was thinking we should have a red tulip.." Adrian suggested didn't sound bad so I agreed

We told Alberta the flower and she just gave us a weird look

"Are you two aware of the meaning of this certain flower" huh? What meaning?

"Yes miss Petrov" Adrian answered before I could say anything

"Well okay.." she listed down our names and flower

Once we were out of earshot I asked Adrian

"How come I didn't know the meaning?"

"It doesn't mean much anyway" Adrian said

"Then why did miss Petrov give us weird looks?" I questioned

"I don't know.."

"Ugh! Just tell me the meaning already!" I exclaimed

"It normally means declaration of eternal love or just love.."

* * *

**so that the end of it for now**

**~~follow me on twitter so that you can get a regular update its 'FF_mk_O'(specially made for FF)  
~or in plurk just check my timeline here- .com/xxmarianxx (just check it from time to time cuz i'll putting some important stuff look for the sign_"FF peepz UD" _this meaning its important notice to all of you to read cuz it concerns my story and just ignore my other updates :D)**

**review ^.^**

**-moki-miko**


	12. Think think think

**Hey guys!.. Sup?... I'm so so so so very sorry for not updating in... FOREVER**

**and I am so sorry for this chapter because it is so bad even i hate it... feel free to mock... but don't say anything that isn't even true.**

**So yeah..**

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA**

* * *

"What?" I was utterly shocked thinking that a type of flower could mean something like that. I mean I'm touched but… it's just Ugh! (great choice of wording, I know)

"What?"Adrian asked back

"Don't ya what my what!" I yelled at him, accidentally grabbing the attention of the whole gym.

Adrian stood there looking confused, "Huh?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Well.. that is how feel about you…" he stuttered.

"But.. but.." I was a loss for words.

"So you do like me!" he pointed out there was a choruses of ohhh's.

"I did not say such a thing" I said defensively.

"But you didn't say no either" GOSH!

"I just don't wanna hurt you or anyone else's feelings?" True.. The or anyone else part was about Dimitri

"So you do care about me?" he smirked.

"Of course! Yo-" he cut me off.

"I knew it!"

"Hey! You didn't let me finish! What I meant was of course I care! I mean you are one of my best friends.." You think by now he would understand.

"Well… I know you care for me more than that! And don't go with the 'You're like a big brother to me' crap cuz I know it's not that either!"

"Stop! People are looking!" I whispered to gritted teeth.

"So? What if people are looking? Are you actually shy? Or maybe your scared" he taunted.

"..!"

"Oh really? Prove it! Kiss me" Sure! Why not? I would LOVE to but…But I wasn't gonna let him win.

"Why? How will that help?"

"It'll prove my status with you. Tell me if you like me or not… why is the big bad Rose Hathaway scared?"

"I am not scared!"

"Then kiss me!" I don't know how it happened but.. his wishes just came true!

God! Those lips! Captivating! Amazing! Wonderful! _I thought we aren't gonna let him win? YOUR LETTING HIM WIN YOU IDIOT!_ That snapped me out of my temporary daze.

I pushed him away and ran out of the gym. Did I mention that tears were running down my eyes? Well, if not, I just did.

I just ran and ran and ran a little more until I reached an old cabin that I didn't even know was in this school.

I entered it, and curled up on the bed crying until I fell asleep.

"Roza" I heard someone whisper to my ear, the voice was so soothing

"Wake up" I groaned but sat up anyway.

"Where the fuck am I?" I ask trying to recall what the hell happened.

"You're in a cabin… don't you remember what happened?" he asked.

Then I remembered.. the gym… the flower… the kiss..the running…  
I started to cry again.

"Shhh.. It's okay.. I'm here for you.." he comforted me.

"It's just so confusing! I mean I have to pick between you two! It's really hard you know" he snorted.

"Seriously?.. You actually have to choose? Okay, not to give you the wrong idea but couldn't you just pick me? I mean I just don't understand. You already know me so why don't you judge me by that?" that… that was just utterly shocking.

"Of course its hard!... yeah, I know I know you and I know your intentions are good, but I know him too!" I threw my hands out in the air.

"I love both of you!"

"Who do you love more?" he asked. Facing him I said.

"I.. I don't know.." to tell you the truth I REALLY DON'T KNOW.

"Maybe this'll help you decide" he inched towards me and our lips met..

Kissing him was like kissing heaven, this really doesn't help decide.. This just makes me more confused…WAIT! There is a difference..But I can't pin point what it is…

Snapping out if my thoughts I pushed him away.. I wasn't going to let them win.

"What the Fuck?" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry! I was ju-" I cut him of.

"Leave now!" I ordered him.

"No!"

"Fine then I'll leave!" I stormed out before he could even process the words I just said running off to my room.

When I opened the door Lissa was sitting on her bed wait for me.

"Oh My God! Rose! Are you oka-" She hurried to me like a concerned mother.

"No! I'm not!" she understood.

"Tell me" I started off telling her about what happened, when I finished she said that she was staying the night at Christian's room to give me some time to think about things. And that's what I did.

I just kept on thinking and thinking and thinking trying to find a way to settle this.

Suddenly remembering the early morning conversation they had the other day at the gym something that I promised myself that I would find out about. Oh, and I would.  
Hmmmm… maybe that would help with my decision

But this time, I'll push that aside. Because I need to cool off, meaning I would have to ignore them for the time being. Yes, ignore them, the silent treatment.. or… or better yet kill them by pretending nothing was wrong. Yeah that's what I'll do. Pure Torture.  
Then maybe, just maybe. They'll tell me or do something that would help me decide.

But I know in the end, that I'll have to choose between them.

And the decision WILL be hard…I t will probably be the hardest decision I will ever have to make…

* * *

**I know it's bad don't rub it in... it just that i have too many school work.. Sorry :D**

**well i don't know when I'll be updating again so yeah... Once again, SORRY**

**I'll PROBABLY Update during Christmas :)**

**-moki-miko ;D**


	13. Good Morning! I think?

**Okay. First of all, I am so so so so so so very much SORRY! (Sad face)**

**I been too busy at school to finish the chapter. I understand if you guys hate me right now.**

**I am also going to warn you that I will not be able to update until the end of March, mainly because, [one] my exams are nearing, [two] I have to prepare for the JS Prom we're going to have, [three] my school is celebrating their anniversary so we're going to have sports fest, quiz bee(s), and all those stuff. So yeah... end of march.**

**So anyways. Here's the chap ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA.  
**

* * *

- Chapter 12 -

I woke up to Lissa in my face. Talk about a good morning greeting!

"Ugh! Liss! Personal space much?" I asked teasingly I was in a good mood. Not the best, but good for the problems I'm facing right now.

"Wow Rose! I never thought of you as a morning person! I was just about to wake you up by yelling at your ear. But proud to say Rose, you beat me to it, and let's not forget that you actually woke up on your own." She replied as I took in what she was wearing or not wearing. It was obvious that she was freshly out of the shower seeing as the only thing covering her model of a body was a towel.

"I don't know but I woke up to a good feeling. I know, I know there's nothing good about the situation I'm in but I don't know, I just feel like something good is about to happen"

"Ooohhhh maybe it's because of the up-coming dance next week!" She happy danced away her excitement, tut-tut someone's jolly today..

"Yeah maybe…Wha-Wait! That's next week?"

"Yeah! Why do you think we won't have classes today? Or for the week for that matter?"

"How should I know that?"

"Well duh! They announced it yesterday an hour after… you…left.." she trailed off.  
What else did I miss?

"Ohhh… What else did I miss?"

"That's pretty much it.. I guess" she shrugs.

"Oh ok, thanks, I'm gonna go shower now" I hopped off the bed and made my way to the shower before she could even reply.  
I came out to see Lissa already dressed and was just finishing up the last of her 'hair care' as Lissa calls it. It involves everything that involves hair... from cleaning and styling it to flipping it.

Good thing I finish everything in the bathroom.

We went to lunch at our usual table and as I approached the air suddenly became awkward.

"Hey guys!" Lissa greeting them oblivious to the awkwardness as they mumbled their greetings.

"Ummm.. I'm gonna go now and get some food" I turned around before anyone can say anything else.

I was in line about to grab the last chocolate muffin when someone approached me.

"Hey Rosie! I heard you were dating Ivashkov and Belikov at the same time, and that they both know it but still go out with you" Straight to the point I see, well Jesse Zeklos is like that, he comes in and pokes his nose into everything just because he thinks he's royalty, well one thing's true he's a royal pain in the ass!

"First.." I start inching towards him, " I am not dating Ivashkov, Second, I am not dating Belikov either! And last.." I gave him an evil look " If I ever hear you call me Rosie again I will chop your balls off and feed them to the.. Wai-"

"Aww Hathaway got no threats left?" he asks taunting.

"I will chops your balls off and feed them to you... What would you like? Fried or do you want it raw?" I smirked as his face was drained of all color.

"Bitch!" I heard him mutter under his breath while turning around and leaving me.

I turned around to get the muffin but someone already beat me to it.

"Hey Jesse! You owe me a muffin!"

I returned back to the table.

"So... What's new?" I looked around the table to see the only spot left was between them, Dimitri and Adrian. _Remember rose! Act as if nothing happened, be friendly!_

"Hey Guys!" I smiled sweetly at the two of them. Everyone looked at me as if I had purple hair, _Hey purple hair! Sweet! _To say they were shocked was a understatement.

"Why are you looking at me like I have a foot growing out of my hand? I mean I know I love attention but seriously guys! Quit it!" I teased.

Slightly recovering from the shock, my sister Mia was the first to speak.

"Rose? Are you okay?" No! I am no way even near okay!

"Yeah! Why'd you ask?" I ask her pretending to be oblivious of the said awkwardness I was supposed to be feeling, well actually I am feeling it, I'm just not showing it.

"Well we were.. ummm... expecting a different mood from you... Since... Errr.. you know.." Yeah I know alright! I'm just torturing these two dudes on either side of me, which would be fun if only they had a reaction.

"Well as you can see, I'm okay now so I would like to ask you people to stop staring at me like that"

They muttered their apologies as I sat down.

"So... who's your date for the dance?" I asked no-one in particular.

Lissa points to Christian and vice versa.

Mia points to a guy with red hair and freckles. I shot her a questioning look.

"That's Mason" I nod my head.

Eddie pointed to Merideth, my lockermate

I look at Dimitri.

He shrugs.

I look Adrian.

"Sydney" he answers. Huh? Who is that?

"Outside school, College chick" he smirks.

"Dim-"before I asked him, he cut me off with an answer.

"No one yet" he replies. Yes! I get a da-ate with the Russian God! _does cartwheels in the head_! And I get revenge against the smirking Adrian over here.

"Cool! Guess I'll be going with you then" I say " if.. that's okay with you?"

"Yeah it's okay" he replies with a smile. Receiving a glare from Adrian.

Just then...

"DIMKA!" a shrieking voice said.

All heads whipped to face... Tasha?

"Tash?" he asks her.

"Well I was kinda hoping for you to be my date for the dance..." she trails off.

"Where's your college boy friend?" he snaps as if finally realizing that he was always her rebound guy.

"He dumped me for a cougar! A freaking COUGAR and it's been like what? Three days?" Oh shit! She's doing it again! And he's gonna fall for it! And and and... he's going to get hurt again.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asks. I , I mean we, were all shocked! It's the first time he's actually doing it! Dishing it right at her face! I was doing the happiest happy dance in my head.

She recovers from her shock and goes back to being the freaking slut she is.

"Dimka! H-h-how could you! I-I thought of all people, you would be the one to comfort me!" He immediately felt guilt, you could tell from his expression.

He looks at me for help. I was about to answer but then bitchasaurous iterrupts.

"Oohhhhh! What is this? Best friend becomes rebound girl? Tsk tsk. I never knew you were that desperate! Well... you gonna a be my date or what?" she ranted.

There was a battle in his mind. As If there was a world war three in his head. After a couple of dreadfully long minutes, he finally made up his mind.

He looked at me then opened his mouth to speak.

"Tasha-"  
...

* * *

**I know! I know! Seriously? Another Cliffy?**

**Sorry! I just couldn't help it!  
(hint: to all the reviewers. They would get a sneak peak of me and my dress for the prom as soon as February 25 *WinkWink*)**

**PS. My birthday was on January 25 ;D**

– **moki-miko ;D**


	14. So sorry! sadface

**Dear Readers,**

**As you all are wondering... Yes, I am alive but...**

**the thing is, I'm putting my story on HIATUS for the time being**

**I am so Terribly, Incredibly SORRY that I'm pausing this story for the reason that I'm overly busy right now.**

**With love,**

** - moki-miko**

P.S Feel free to boo :(


End file.
